Crush
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy has a crush on Gabi and she doesn't know. Does she feel the same way? Song by David Archuleta called Crush. Actually a three shot now!
1. Chapter 1

Crush

Gabriella Montez walked onto the campus of East High. She waved goodbye to her mom and went to go find her best friend Taylor. Across the yard were Troy Bolton and his friends. They were sitting at a table chatting. Chad sees a certain brunette and nudges Troy. "What Chad?" "She's here dude." "Who's here?" Troy asked confused. Chad looked at him. "Gabriella!" Troy's heart jumped as Chad said her name. Secretly Troy likes Gabriella maybe even love her. He never had the guts to tell her or ask her out. No one knew of this secret except Chad, Zeke, and Jason. He some how convinced himself that she doesn't feel the same way. but he doesn't know that she does. "Your heart just jumped didn't it?" Chad said chuckling to himself.

"Shut up Chad." Troy scanned the yard looking for Gabriella. He finally found her talking to Taylor, Chad's girlfriend. "Come on dude." Troy said pulling Chad up. "Where are we going?" "To your girlfriend." Chad sees who they were walking towards and smiles. "And the girl you want to be your girlfriend." Troy smacked Chad in the back of the head. "What was that for?" "Don't joke." They came to a stop as soon as they heard Sharpay's squealing voice. "Gabi! Tay!" Sharpay came from behind Troy and Chad as she hugged her best friends. Troy and Chad walked to the girls. "Geez, Sharpay. Do you always have to do that?" Chad asked as they approach them. "Yes."

The boys rolled their eyes. Chad hugs Taylor. Gabriella looks up at Troy. "Hi Troy." Troy's heart flutters whenever he hears Gabriella's voice or laugh. "Hi Gabi." Troy and Gabriella found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. "So what are we doing today at lunch you guys?" Sharpay asked disturbing their moment. "Oh I don't know. The usual." Chad answered. "Chad that's boring. We should go to the auditorium at lunch." "Why?" Both Chad and Troy asked at the same time. "Cause you guys can listen to me sing." The group groans. Sharpay shoots a glare at them. "I mean oh yeah we should." The gang said together.

Sharpay smiles and walks into the school. "May I escort you to homeroom?" Troy asked sticking out his arm for Gabriella to link with hers. She giggled at his silliness but she adored it. "Why of course you may." She answered. They linked arms and went into the school with people looking at them. They walked down the halls with link arms and laughing cause Troy was cracking jokes to Gabriella. They enter homeroom. They unlink arms and Gabriella sits herself in her seat in the back as Troy took his seat in the front.

LUNCH

Troy exits geometry with Gabriella. They walk to her locker and put her stuff away. "I guess we should go to the auditorium now before her highness yells at us." Gabriella giggled. "Yeah we should." As they walked down to the auditorium, boys were looking at Gabriella. They were looking at her flirtatiously. This disturbed her and Troy noticed. He put an arm around her. She looks up at him. He smiled at her and she smiles back. They enter the auditorium still with Troy's arm around Gabriella and sees Sharpay practicing. They sit down next to Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. "So what we miss?" Troy asked. "Not much." Chad replied.

The song starts and Sharpay sings. At the end, Sharpay hit her high note and everyone cringed in his or her seat. She finishes and looks at the crowd. The gang clapped. She thanked them and walked off stage. She appears in front of them later. "So what do you guys think?" "Loved it!" The gang said at the same time. "Really? So did I!" She walks away. Kelsi is on the piano playing when Troy and Gabriella walks up to her. "Hey playmaker." Said Troy. "Hey guys." "What you playing Kelsi?" Gabriella asked. "Oh nothing." "Kelsi I don't think it's nothing that you're playing. What's it called?" "Crush." "Oh how does it go?" "Like this."

Kelsi starts the piano and looks at Troy to sing. "_**I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time. Deep inside was a rush, what a rush. (He looks at Gabi.) Cause the possibility that you will ever feel the same way about me just too much. Just too much. (Still looking at Gabi and now looking into her eyes.) Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. (He smiles at her and she smiles back.) You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I just got to know. Do you ever think when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing can go. Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? (Still looking into her eyes.) Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away but I know this crush ain't going away. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_" He finishes and looks away from Gabi. "Wow. That's a good song." "Thanks." They both turn around to sees the entire gang looking at them. They look at each other than looks back towards the gang. "What?" Both asked at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Crush

Chapter 2

The gang leaves the auditorium and heads to the cafeteria. They all grab their lunch and sits at a table to eat. Troy was sitting next to Gabriella. He pulled out his phone and text Kelsi. **Troy's** **Text: Can you meet up with me in the music room? **Kelsi gets the text and looks confuse. **Kelsi's** **Text: Sure but y? **

**Troy's Text: I need to talk to u bout the song. **

**Kelsi's Text: Okay. When? **

**Troy's Text: How bout after school? **

**Kelsi's Text: Sure. Sounds good. **

**Troy's Text: Ok. Thanks. **

They stop texting and goes back to joining their friends in their conversations. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Troy and Gabriella has the last class together so they left in a different direction than the others. They had health class which was a requirement so they couldn't get out of it. They walked into class and sat down. Luckily the teacher sat them next to each other. The teacher came in right when the bell rang for the start of class. "Well good afternoon guys." "Good afternoon Mr. Arias." He smiled at the students. All the students who had ever had him liked him cause he was such a great and enjoyable teacher. "Okay class, today's lesson will be about connecting with each other. Some of you may also call it chemistry." The class groaned. "I know, I know. But it's a requirement. Now find a partner that's your opposite sex and sit next to them." Troy looks over at Gabriella. "Want to be my partner?" She smiles. "Sure."

The students all found a partner. "Okay every body found a partner?" "Yeah." The class said in unison. "Good then. Now I'm going to need a couple for a example." He searched the class. "Hmm…ah. Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez. Will you two come up here?" They both walked to the front where Mr. Arias had already put two chairs in front of them. He signaled them to both sit down. They did so sitting down facing each other. "Okay now. I'm going to be asking you guys each questions and you are to answer them with true honesty. Okay?" They both nodded. "Alright. These questions are about you guys so I'll ask Troy a question about Gabriella and ask Gabriella questions about Troy." They both nodded. "Alright here we go. Class pay attention." He turns and looks at Gabriella. "Okay Gabriella. Tell us what you like most about Troy?" "Umm…I guess the way he listens to every word I say. He listens to me intently and never forgets. Not even when it's boring. That's what i like most about him." "Okay well done Gabriella." She smiles at Troy and he smiles back.

"Okay Troy. Your turn. What do you like most about Gabriella?" He leans back in his chair thinking. "I have to say her eyes. Because whenever you feel sad or down, you look into her eyes and you automatically feel better. I know I do. Not to mention her smile lits up the room and makes you want to smile." Gabriella grin at her best friend. He chuckled and smiled back. "Okay wow. That was interesting. Well done you guys. You may go back to your seats now. Thanks for helping." They both nod their heads and sat down. "Okay class now I want you all to turn to your partners and talk to each other and get to know each other more." The students started talking and the class was soon filled with laughter and happy people talking. 10 minutes before the class ended, Mr. Arias ordered the students to go back to their seats. He told them he wanted a paper on what they learned from their partners. The class of course groaned that they had homework. The bell rang and Gabriella and Troy walked out together. Troy walked Gabriella to her locker and then he walked to his. When he opened his locker to put his things away, his phone vibrated. He looked at it. It was a text from Kelsi. **Kelsi's text: Hey Troy. I'm in the music room. Troy's text: Ok i'll b there n a few. **Just then Gabriella walked up to Troy. "Hey Troy." He turns around. "Hey Gabi." "Hey. Umm... can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." "Can you give me a ride home? My mom has a meeting she has to go to and Taylor has decided to stay after school for some extra practice for the decathlon match this Friday." "Sure but I have to do something first." "Okay that's cool." "You could wait for me in the gym with the rest of the team. I don't want you to feel all lonely." Gabriella giggles. "Wow so you're so caring." "I know." Troy said in confidence. She shakes her head. "And cocky." Troy nods in agreement. She walks towards the gym as Troy walked towards the music room. He walks in and sees Kelsi at the piano. "Hey Kelsi." "Hey Troy." "So you have it for me?" "Yeah. Here's the song." "Oh thanks Kelsi. You're the best." "Thanks." "Hey I have to go but I'll talk to you later about the performance." "Sure." "Okay great. See you later play-maker." Troy says and waves as he exits the door. Kelsi waves back and goes back to playing the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

Crush Chapter 3

Crush Chapter 3

AN: Okay guys this is the last chapter to 'Crush'. I hope you all like it. Review.

Troy enters the gym and sees the team practicing. He searches the room for a certain brunette and found her standing next to Chad. He was showing her how to shoot hoops. Troy folds the song lyrics into his pocket and walks over to where they were. Gabriella holds the ball the way Chad taught her to and she shot it into the hoop. "Whoa. Nice job Montez." Gabriella turns to see Troy and smiles. "Thanks. Chad decided to help me on my shooting while you were gone. Thanks Chad." "You're welcome. Anytime." Chad replied as he smiled at her. Troy chuckled to himself. "So you play ball?" he asked Gabriella as she turned back to him. "A little. Not much of an athlete though." "Really? Then maybe I should show you that being athletic could lead to a healthier life." Gabriella looks at him. "Bolton this isn't health class remember?" "Of course I do. If it was, I wouldn't be able to do this now can I?" He took the ball from Chad's hands and shot it into the hoop.

Gabriella giggled. "Good old Troy. Always showing off his skills." Troy looks at Gabriella and smiles. "You ready to go?" "Yeah just let me grab my stuff." Gabriella races over to the bleachers where she left her stuff. She grabbed it and came back to where Chad and Troy were standing. "Okay I'm ready." "Alright let's go." They wave goodbye and walks out of the gym towards Troy's car. Troy being the gentlemen he is opened the door for Gabriella as she got in. He closed it and ran over to the driver's side and started the car. The drive to Gabriella's house was filled with laughter and happiness as they told each other how their day went. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Montezs' residence. Troy noticed that Ms. Montez's car wasn't in the drive way meaning she was still at work. Gabriella got out of the car but turned around before she closed the door. "Thanks Troy for driving me home." "My pleasure. Anything for you." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She thanked him again and said goodbye as she walked to the front door. She took her key out and unlocked it. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Troy watched her go into her house before he drove off. He arrives at his house a few minutes later and unlocks the front door. His parents were still at work so he had the house to himself. He had convinced his dad earlier if he can skip practice so he can catch up on his homework and his dad agreed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water along with some chips and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched it while eating his snack. He brought out his phone and dialed Kelsi. She picked up**. "Hello?" "Hey Kelsi. It's me Troy." "Oh hi Troy. What's up?" "I was thinking about the performance and I wanted to talk to you about it." "Oh okay. What do you want to talk about?" "When is it?" "I was thinking the school's annual Outside Music Festival." "Hey that's a great idea." "Thanks. So if you need practice, I can help you at lunch, free period, after school, and before school." "Cool I'll tell you when okay?" "Sure no problem." "Thanks Kelsi you're the best." **They hang up and Troy watches TV for a few more hours then heads off to his room for his homework.

Gabriella walked upstairs to her room and lays her stuff down near her desk. She grabs a pen from her desk and grabs her diary from a shelf and sits at her desk. She starts writing.

**Gabriella's diary thoughts: **

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I talked to Troy today like any other day. I haven't confessed my feelings to him yet. I don't know what to do anymore. He's my best friend who I have a major crush on. I'm just hoping that whenever I do tell him, he feels the same way about me. Who am I kidding? I know that for a fact he doesn't like me. I'm just a friend to him and that's it. The school's annual Outside Music Festival coming up. The gang all agreed to go together. At least I'm going to be with Troy. Well that's all for today. I'm really hungry and tired. I'll write to you later diary.**_

Gabriella finishes up and then she hears her phone ring to a very familiar tone. She only had one person's number set to that song and that was Troy. She picked up her phone and it surely was Troy. She answered. **"Hey Troy." "Hey Gabi. Are you busy?" "Umm…not really. Why?" "Oh good cause I need a huge favor." "Okay. What is it?" "I need help on my math homework and I know this very smart girl. I just wanted to ask her if she could come over and help me?" "Umm…let me ask her. She said yes." "Great!"** Gabriella giggled and Troy laughed along with her**. "So I'll see you in a few minutes?" "Yeah sure."** They hang up and Gabriella grabs her bag and heads out the door and walks to Troy's house.

A few minutes later, Troy hears the doorbell ring. He rushes to the door but stops before opening it. He looks at himself in the mirror. He fiddles around with his hair and straightens his shirt and opens it. There she stood. His crush. "Hi Troy." "Hi." He lets her in and gives her a warm hug. They walk to the couch where his homework was. "Okay now let's see your homework." Troy points to the book and papers on the table. Gabriella takes the book and papers into her lap. She looks at it. "Okay Troy what's so difficult?" Troy didn't hear her question as he was looking at her amazed. She didn't hear a response and looks up at Troy who was staring at her. "Troy?" No response. "Troy?" Her voice got louder. "Troy?" Still no response. Troy soon snaps back to reality when he heard his full name being use by Gabriella. "Troy Alexander Bolton!" He shook his head and looks at Gabi. "What?" "Troy you just totally blanked out on me." "Oh sorry. I was just thinking to myself." " I asked you what was so difficult about the homework?" "Oh everything." Gabriella giggled. "Of course. Here I'll help you through each problem." They worked on Troy's math homework for a while until they finish.

They finished and both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god we're done." Gabriella giggled and looks at him. "It's not that hard if you actually pay attention in class and focus." He looks at her. "Yeah maybe in a million years. But you know what? That actually wasn't bad." She smiled. "And why's that?" "Cause I did it with you." He realizes what he just said and tries to cover it up. "Uh I mean you're the smartest girl I know and this things are easy for you. Uh you're the best ever." Troy said very fast. Gabriella looks at him confused. "Okay. Thanks. I should probably go." "Oh okay. I mean if you want to. You know you don't have to go." "Really it's okay Troy. I have to go home anyways. My moms waiting for me so I'll see you at school tomorrow. " "Okay. Bye Gabi." He hugs her goodbye and she leaves.

The next day Gabi arrives at school to find the whole gang already there. She walks over to them. "Hey guys." "Hey Gabi." They all said in unison. "So the festival's this Friday. You all excited?" "Oh yeah. Definitely. We're all so anxious to hear Sharpay sing again." Chad said sarcastically. The gang laughed along but then was met with a death glare from Sharpay. They all stopped and went to homeroom as the bell rang. At lunch, Gabriella and Taylor walked to the table where the rest where. Gabriella noticed that Troy wasn't there and wondered where he was. She called him but he didn't pick up. She shrugged it off but had it in the back of her mind. The week went by rather quickly and it was now after school on Friday. The gang all agreed to meet up at the front of the entrance to the football field where the festival was being held. There was a stage set in one of the end zones of the field and the rest was cover by people, stands, and a food court. Chad of course just gotten out of practice grabbed Taylor and headed to the food court. The gang laughed as they watched Taylor getting drag by Chad. Gabriella noticing that Troy wasn't there with them asked where he was. the boys all shook their head as they didn't know where their captain was either. The gang wandered around looking at the stands and stopping every few minutes to look which one of their fellow Wildcats were performing.

Finally the main event came around where Sharpay and Ryan would usually sing but not this year. Troy stand in the back nervously waiting his turn for his performance. Kelsi sat at the piano getting ready. Sharpay and Ryan stepped onstage as the spotlight landed on them. The crowd cheered. "Good evening Wildcats. My sister and I hope you all are enjoying yourselves here tonight at our annual Outside Music Festival." The crowd cheered. "I know you guys all came out here in anticipation to see me perform…" Ryan cut off Sharpay. "You mean we." "Right. We perform. But tonight for the first time I won't be performing." The crowd gasps in shock. "I know shocker right. Anyways, here's tonight's performance." They walk off stage and there's a spotlight on the stage. Suddenly a very familiar voice fills the air and on stage stepped Troy Bolton. "I want to dedicate this song to my crush, Gabriella Montez." Everyone looked at Gabi as she stood there shock. The song starts and Troy sings.

_**I hung up the phone tonight **_

_**Something happened for the first time deep inside **_

_**It was a rush, what a rush **_

_**Cause the possibility **_

_**That you would ever feel the same way about me **_

_**It's just too much, just too much **_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth? **_

_**All I ever think about is you **_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **_

_**And I've just got to know **_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone **_

_**All that we can be, where this thing can go **_

_**Am I crazy for falling in love? **_

_**Is it real or just another crush? **_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do? **_

_**Cause I try and try to walk away **_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Has it ever cross your mind **_

_**When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? **_

_**Is there more, is there more? **_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take **_

_**Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last **_

_**Last forever, forever **_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone **_

_**All that we can be, where this thing can go **_

_**Am I crazy for falling in love? **_

_**Is it real or just another crush? **_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do? **_

_**Cause I try and try to walk away **_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth? **_

_**All I ever think about is you **_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized **_

_**And I just got to know **_

Just then David Archuleta steps on stage and takes the lead as Troy walked down the stage ramp towards Gabriella.

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone **_

_**All that we can be, where this thing can go **_

Troy grabs a stun Gabriella into his arms. "I have this crazy crush on you Miss Montez." Gabriella finds herself speaking. "Me too Mr. Bolton." They smile and stare at each other.

_**Am I crazy for falling in love? **_

_**Is it real or just another crush? **_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? **_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do? **_

_**Cause I try and try to walk away **_

_**But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy **_

David finishes and the crowd applauses. The crowd turns their attention towards Troy and Gabriella. Someone yells out "Kiss Her!" It was Chad. Gabriella nervously turns to see Chad acting like he didn't do anything. Troy puts a finger on her chin and turns her head towards his so that their eyes met. He then leans down and kissed her softly. Gabriella shocked at first, then kissed him back. And there they stood, having their first kiss in front of the entire school.


End file.
